


Campfire Blues

by SaintSayaka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Scraps, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts, just two grown pokemon hiking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servine finds that making dinner with a possible ancestor/boyfriend/god? is a cause for a little angst and pondering on her part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Based (loosely) on the following prompt from OTP Prompts: Imagine your OTP singing together while cooking, and Person A being surprised by how different Person B’s voice is to when s/he is just talking.

Servine knew that she was supposed to be taking this in her relationship more seriously, but it was a little too surreal that she was making dinner with the original God.

 

Of course, he didn’t exactly  _ look  _ like God. Right now, he was a Marshtomp who was infinitely bad at chopping vegetables. Not exactly holier-than-thou. Plus, he had the worst singing voice known to Pokemon across the four continents. She had been gently chiding him to stick to whistling, where his baritone shrills would be much more appreciated, during the past half hour with little success. It wasn’t any wonder why their camp hadn’t been attacked by wild Pokemon, even with their mostly unguarded camp and attractive flame. 

 

But she had seen what laid within her partner. It was the cause of many nights of her unrest. While she had been assured that the Marshtomp that she knew and loved would not be leaving her side anytime soon, well, how much faith could she put in that word anymore? Nothing was assured in this mysterious world. How did she know that she wouldn’t wake up next morning, a thousand years into the future, and be forced to find the love of her life all over again because of a  _ different  _ remote danger?

 

She shook her head. This was supposed to be a fun camping trip, and she wasn’t making it very fun. Mew or not, he was still quite the catch, and that was that.. She threw her chopped apples in a pan and began flipping them over the campfire, reminding herself to be thankful for the time that they had together to begin with. Their tents flickered in the background, like giant sheeted ghosts.

 

“Hey, Servine, why aren’t you singing?” Marshtomp asked suddenly, looking quite puzzled by her silence. 

 

She smiled, and opened her mouth. Maybe she needed to live in the moment a bit more. Besides, he had always told her how beautiful of a voice she had.

 

Well, if there were any wild Pokemon afoot before, there certainly weren’t any now.


End file.
